Clases para aprender Vals
by James Scamander
Summary: Albus tiene una cita con una chica para bailar en una fiesta de Slytherin, lo que no sabe es que no todo es lo que parece y, lo que piensa que es lo que quiere, no lo quiere realmente. Slash e incesto. Para Luna Lunática y Angie Friki Black.


**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a J.K.R. y no se incumplen los derechos de autor aquí ya que está hecho sin animos de lucro.

**Avisos:** slash e incesto.

Para **Luna Lunática** que es la loca de mi señora esposa y para **Yumiko-ai** la nueva de la familia Friki, para darle la bienvenida

* * *

><p><strong>Clases para aprender ValsVals<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

—Venga, Albus. Pon esta mano en mi cintura —James toma con su mano izquierda la derecha de Albus, entrelazando los dedos de ambos chicos—. Te lo he dicho mil veces, Al —suspira con algo de exasperación y toma la mano libre de Albus y la pone en su cintura—, la mano a la cintura. A menos que Alice te deje tocar más, claro.

James guiña un ojo a Albus, que se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada. James enciende por quinta vez esa noche el reproductor de CDs que la Sala de los Menesteres les había proporcionado para hacer más cómoda su estancia en ella mientras ensayan, poniendo _the second waltz. _Mientras la canción inunda la estancia de suave música, James vuelve a colocar su mano derecha en el hombro de su hermano y ambos comienzan a moverse lentamente, intentando seguir el ritmo de la música.

mes aún no se puede creer que Albus le haya pedido que le enseñara a bailar Vals para una fiesta que encima es de Slytherin y acompañantes. Pero, dado que aprendió a bailar lo cuando tenía diez años por capricho de su madre y no se le da demasiado mal está dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por su hermanito, a ver si por fin consigue una cita y no se queda para vestir santos.

Albus, por su lado, está algo ansioso. No quiere hacer el ridículo delante de los miembros de Slytherin, pero mucho menos delante de Alice. La dulce y tierna Alice, hija de Neville, su tío y profesor de Herbología y hermana de un chico no tan tierno, Frank, que le ha dicho que pese a ser un gran amigo no dudaría en convertirlo en un _castrati_ si se propasaba o le hacía daño a Alice.

—Albus —lo llama James. Albus sacude la cabeza, ha estado tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la canción ya había terminado.

—Perdón, estaba pensandol...

—En Alice, lo sé —sonríe separándose de su hermano y se ceuge los dedos de la mano—. Lo haces muy bien. Seguro que a Alice le encanta.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —la cara de Albus se ilumina y su sonrisa se agranda bastante al ver como su hermano asiente.

—Bailas bien, Al —le revuelve el pelo con cariño y apaga el reproductor—. Mañana es la gran noche, seguro que lo haces genial... Y bailar también —y, con una última sonrisa que intercambia grados de diversión y comprensión a partes iguales, se va de la sala dejando a Albus solo.

Albus simplemente sonríe y hace un par de pasos frente al espejo para asegurarse de que realmente lo hace bien. Y, modestias a parte, lo hace genial.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

_La noche del baile..._

James se encontraba solo, en un aula vacía de muchas que hay repartidas por por el colegio. Sentado como un indio sobre la mesa del profesor y con una ventana abierta a su lado, por la que escapaba el humo del cigarrillo que sostenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Da una larga calada y se permite disfrutar de la sensación de sentir sus pulmones llenos de esa droga muggle. Suelta el humo lentamente y se recuesta en la mesa, estirando los brazos.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en cerrar la puerta del aula. ¿Para qué? Ese aula está en un ala intransitado incluso por profesores desde hace años. Si alguien fuese a entrar, cosa complicada ya que hacía un momento estaba viendo el mapa del merodeador que ahora reposa a su lado perezosamente sobre la cama, sería un chico que ya conociese ese lugar y por ente sería bienvenido.

Cierra los ojos y trata de imaginarse a Albus, con un traje de gala, bailando y sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho junto a Alice. Y esa sensación le llena de calma... Una calma que le es rápidamente arrebatada cuando alza al vista al escuchar que la puerta se ha cerrado de golpe.

—¿Albus? —pregunta extrañado al ver a su hermano, en pie frente a él y temblando ligeramente—. ¿A ocurrido algo? ¿No le ha gustado tu forma de bailar o...?

—No, ése no es el problema, James —suspira y se sienta sobre una mesa, apoyando los pies en la silla—. Le ha encantado.

—¿Entonces cuál es, Albus?

—A mí no me ha gustado, ese es problema —suelta un fuerte bufido y juguetea con sus dedos algo nervioso—. Estaba allí, ella estaba preciosa, la canción sonaba, la gente bailaba... Pero no era perfecto.

—Quizás un poco de práctica...

—No el baile. Sólo no estaba con quien quería.

—Pero si tú se lo pedistepediste y te alegraste mucho cuando dijo que sí.

—Me equivoqué.

—Quizá no la ames pero...

—Ella no me gusta.

—Podrías haber invitado a otra chica...

—No creo que valiera la pena.

Y la conversación sigue así por minutos, en los que James pregunta preocupado y Albus no responde más que con evasivas. Hasta que le hace una pregunta a la que no puede evitar responder.

—Pero, Albus. Igual, si me hubisieses pedido ayuda te habría dicho que sí y esa chica...

—¡Yo a quiero a ninguna chica, idiota! —suelta Albus, casi gritando y poniéndose en pie—. ¡Yo quiero bailar contigo, estar contigo! Y, sobre todo, ¡quiero ir a esa puta fiesta estúpida contigo!

Al acabar, Albus está completamente rojo, mitad por la rabia mitad por la vergüenza de lo que acaba de decir. Antes de que James pudra decir nada, sale corriendo del aula y desaparece en la oscuridad, dejando a James perplejo.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Después de eseextraño suceso, Albus y James apenas han vuelto a hablarse. Y no precisamente por la falta de ganas de James, sino por la forma en que Albus gracias a que le quitara el Mapa la noche del baile. Camina por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándose dónde rayos estará su hermano. Quiere, necesita hablar con él. Una explicación de por qué reaccionó así y si son ciertas sus palabras.

James sonríe, pensando en lo bueno que es el destino algunas veces al ver una cabellera rubia embutida en un uniforme de Slytherin acercarse a él. Se pone en su camino para que no pueda continuar.

—Potter —dice de forma exasperada intentando pasar.

—Malfoy, sólo te necesito un segundo y después puedes seguir siendo una serpiente.

Scorpius bufa y se detiene, mirando a James.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está mi hermano?

Scorp alzauna ceja, elegancia made in Malfoy incluida, al notar algo extraño en la voz del chico que tiene frente a él. No es enfado, no es una orden, es una pregunta hecha de forma suplicatoria. Suspira y asiente.

—En la sala de los menesteres.

James asiente y comienza a correr hacia la Sala que viene y va, el lugar que lo empezó todo. Cuando ya va por la esquina, le grita a Scorpius que gracias. Éste simplemente rueda los ojos y sigue su camino.

James llega a la sala, deseando a la vez que Albus realmente esté ahí y que no haya puesto protecciones contra él. Pero, como descubre cuandocuando una puerta de roble se materealiza frente a él, sabe que ha tenido de nuevo suerte.

Entra en la sala y se encuentra la sala en la que él y Albus han estado ensayando durante semanas. También se encuentra, en una esquina, acurrucado y abrazándose las rodillas a Albus, al parecer llorando. Se acerca a él lentamente y se pone en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de su hermano. Albus alza la vista al sentir como su hermano acaricia su pelo y James ve que su teoría era correcta, está llorando.

Sus ojos color esmeralda están empañados por lágrimas que caen de sus parpados, acarician sus mejillas y acaban en su barbilla, cando en el suelo y en su uniforme. A James la visión de su hermano le revuelve los intestinos como si se hubiese tragado una Ashwinder y ahora intentara escapar, quemando todo a su paso.

Con la manga de su uniforme, James limpia las mejillas de Albus.

—Albus, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me has estado esquivando?

—Porque no quiero qye me llames marica ni salido a la cara —una lágrima traicionera lucha por salir de sus ojos.

La mirada tímida y temblorosa de Albus choca con la mirada tierna de James, verde contra avellana.

—Yo no haría tal cosa.

Pasa los brazos al rededor de los hombros de Albus y lo atrae a él en un tierno abrazo. Albus apoya la frentr en el hombro de su hermano mayor y suspira pesadamente, dejando que todas las lágrimas caigan de sus ojos y empañen sus mejillas, ya rojas, y el uniforme del Gryffindor.

—James —susurra con voz temblorosa—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño —sonríe un poco y acaricia en círculos la espalda de su hermano.

—No, escucha... Te quiero, pero no sólo como a un hermano o un amigo —se agarra con fuerza a la túnica de su hermano, esperando que en cualquier momento se separe asqueado y diga que no quiere volver a verlo.

Pero eso nunca ocurre. En cambio, Albus siente los cálidos labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, dejando un pequeño beso. Un tono colpr escarlata sube a sus mejillas cuando ambos labios se separan.

—James...

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Albus —al abrir los ojos, se percata que las mejilla del primogénito también están rojas, como si acabara de confesar un secreto que hacía mucho que deseaba contar.

—Pero, la gente...

—¿A quién le importa, Albus? Yo te quiero mucho, quiero que seas mío, sólo mío y np me impprta lo que nadie opine.

Albus se seca las mejillas con una pequeña sonrisa y se pone en pie con cuidado.

—¿Dónde vas? —pero su canción se ve respondida al escuchar como una canción empieza a sonar en la estancia y acariciar sus oídos cuando pasa por ellos.

—¿Me concedes este baile?

Fin


End file.
